


【Evak】他的少年

by rio1988qwq



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	【Evak】他的少年

谁在十七岁的时候遇到了一生挚爱。  
10:15 p.m.  
Isak跟Even在性事上还算契合，当然这也没有什么可比较的，与同性做爱这件事他们都是所谓的初体验。  
他们俩这个年纪正处在性欲旺盛的阶段，而上床的对象是对方时更加一发不可收拾，在Isak期中考之前Even收敛了一段时间，因为Sana提醒Isak他上课的时候没有精神，并且他脖子上的吻痕快要遮不住了。  
于是Even此刻唯一的想法是万恶的期中考终于考完了。  
Isak背靠在浴室的瓷砖上，仰起头和Even接吻，他们都全裸着，Even的那根戳着Isak的小腹。Isak轻轻把他推开了点，然后一路亲下来，他的脸和小Even来了个亲密接触。这件事Even对他做过，他不争气地秒射了。  
Even低下头跟他对视：“Isak……”Isak的脸有些发烫，他的确有点害羞，再加上他只知道一些大概的技巧，来源于Eskild传给他的G片。Isak试探性地先用舌头舔了舔Even的冠状沟，他听见Even吸了一口气，然后他吸吮着Even的阴茎头部，接着义无反顾地张嘴含住了Even的阴茎。  
Even尺寸可观，Isak含不住，他伸出一只手握住剩下的部分，Even清晰感知到Isak潮湿温暖的口腔，他下半身模拟着性交的动作小幅度地来回抽插，光是想着Isak跪在这儿，嘴里被他的东西塞得满满当当，他心里的欲望都要到达顶峰了。  
Even当然没有射在Isak嘴里，他舍不得。他把Isak拉起来，注视着他被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇。Isak被盯得不太好意思，而Even只是把他抱在怀里，小心翼翼地含住了他的唇瓣。  
这个吻没有持续太长时间，但Isak竟然觉得有点呼吸不畅。  
Isak说:“我想我应该去漱个口的。”  
Even说:“我又不嫌弃我自己。”  
然后他们两个都笑起来。  
Isak搂着Even的脖子：“你想在浴室做吗？”Even亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭他的脸颊:“浴室没有安全套和润滑剂。”“唔。”  
Isak躺在自己挑选的那张床上，光裸的身体在灰色的床单上完全放松。Even跪坐着，欣赏着Isak的脸红。他跟Isak开玩笑：“你想用什么姿势，我的小天使？”  
Isak配合他:“我今天刚换的床单，怎么才能不弄脏。”  
Even轻咬了一口他的脸：“可是也不是你洗啊。”Even又舔了舔那个浅浅的牙印，把Isak的刘海往旁边拢了拢，亲了亲他的额头，然后是嘴唇。Even捏着他的下巴，加深了那个吻。Isak做爱时拿他毫无办法，Even亲过他身体每一寸肌肤，他摸着他的腰线，一点点往下探索。Isak感受到Even的手掌往下，揉捏着他的臀瓣，他情不自禁地呻吟了一声。Even的吻起初落在他的乳头上，触感轻柔得像一片羽毛飘落。直到乳尖被含住，Even不怀好意地咬上一口，又安抚性地用舌尖顶弄。  
Even的前戏十分温柔，说不清道不明的温柔。用俗气至极的话语形容，Isak软得像滩水，双眼湿润着，嘴巴微张着仿佛缺氧，任他为所欲为。  
Even亲吻着Isak的大腿内侧，手放在他的膝盖上让他保持双腿打开的姿势，而Even的阴茎就顶着他的臀缝。Isak有种羞耻感，等待着Even戴上安全套，等待着他用润滑剂帮自己扩张，等待着被填满，仿佛融为一体地被填满。  
大概是润滑剂的作用，Isak的穴口湿漉漉的，Even的阴茎在那处顶弄，像是能立刻整根没入。两个人紧贴着，Isak抱着他的背，带着鼻音软软地叫了一声“Even”。是在撒娇了，Even跟他来了记深吻，下身挺入。  
“嗯……Even……”Isak的嘴被堵着，声音含糊不清。他闭着眼，Even清楚他的敏感点，托着他的腰，下身冲撞，像是骑士攻城略地。Even插得又深又狠，Isak绷紧了脚尖，皱着眉头：“不……”  
“不什么，嗯？”Even逗他。Isak泪眼朦胧地看他，有些茫然。Even又把他往怀里带了带，放缓了速度插得更深，几乎像是要把囊袋挤进去。在等他的回答。Isak被操得要哭了，老是被宠着，现在居然没来由地委屈。  
Isak说：“太深了……Even……太深了……”  
Evak亲了他一口：“Baby，不舒服？”  
Isak眼睛眨了眨，眼泪就往下掉。Even怀疑自己操得太狠了，又哄：“弄疼了？”Isak哭了之后就觉得自己太丢人了，他直视着Even，用下巴蹭他：“没有。”  
舒服是不一样的舒服，Isak没好意思说，只把他抱得更紧，示意他动一动。  
Even一边腾出一只手帮Isak撸，一边抽插，Isak被双重快感刺激得很快射了出来，外加着内壁的收缩，Even的手指在Isak腰侧印下红痕，射在安全套里。  
高潮之后Even裸着身子去换床单，Isak窝在旁边沙发里。他有点困，任由Even抱着他去冲澡，然后又被抱着回来睡觉。  
8:24 a.m.  
Isak的手机响了好几分钟，Even的手绕过他把闹铃关掉，一如之前的许多次。Isak的闹钟永远闹不醒他自己。  
Isak还在睡梦里，Even连被子带人一起抱住，认真看着他。躺在身边的人总让他有一种想亲吻的冲动，事实上他也的确这么做了。昨夜留下的吻痕还清晰可见，而他做的是循着这些痕迹，加深了他的印记，这让他有一种奇怪的满足感。吻最后落在Isak唇上，而Isak无意识地回应。  
没有人能比我的宝贝儿更加撩人而不自知了，Even想。  
Even亲了好一会儿，Isak半梦半醒地睁开眼：“早。”  
Even说：“早，baby。”  
Isak把被子掀开一角贴着他：“你今天去工作吗？”  
Even说：“不，你还在家学习吗？”  
Isak在他怀里蹭了蹭：“我要躺一天。”  
Even问:“嗯，你想听Gabrielle吗？”  
Isak拖长了音调：“不要。”  
Even重复之前的亲吻，在他脸上亲了好几口。  
Isak说:“好吧，听。”


End file.
